Transcript for Paw Patrols in Yokai Watch the Movie
This is the Transcript of Paw Patrol in Youkai Watch the Movie: It's Secret of Birth, Meow!. Nickelodeon's Movies Nintendo Level-5 TV Tokyo That Night at Adventures Bay Ryder is asleep with the Paw Patrol. Outside 7 Mysterious Silhouettes are sneaking into the Lookout and they use the Elevator and put a Letter and Passport to Sakura Town, they all look at Ryder and the Paw Patrol and now they left the Lookout and they all disappeared At Sakura Town at night Keita is asleep and the Youkai Watch is Glowing and then he's Youkai Watch has disappeared Next Day at Adventures Bay Ryder: Good morning. And then he saw a Letter and 7 Passports Ryder: What are those? He open the Letter and he read it Ryder: Dear PAW Patrol. We want you and your Team to go to Sakura Town for a Week. Marshall: What is it, Ryder? Ryder: '''Someone gave me this Letter and a Passport. And it said that we have to go to Sakura Town in Japan for 1 Week. '''Skye: Have you been there? Ryder: '''Well, of course. I been in Sakura Town 3 Years ago. '''Chase: Wow! That's a long time. Ryder: '''Look like it off to the Airport. Even though you should bring you Flight Pack. '''Zuma: '''Okay, we will. But what about yours? '''Ryder: '''I have to leave it there. We are not using the Air Patroller. '''Rocky: Ok, Ryder. Let's go. They went to the Airport At Sakura Town Keita and his Friends are talking at the School Kanchi: 'Hey, have you heard? Stuff just getting big all of a sudden! '''Fumi: '''Getting big? '''Kuma: '''Stuff? '''Keita: '''Like what? '''Kanchi: '''Like the Grocery Vegetables, or the florist's flowers. Out of nowhere they turn huge! '''Kuma: '''Weird. '''Kanchi: '''Weird is right. No way, it is maybe the fault of those thing on TV Yesterday? Yo-ka-i. '''Keita: '''What? Yo-Kai? '''Kuma: '''Is there a Yo-kai that make stuff big? '''Keita: '''No way. I mean, Yokai aren't even real. '''Kuma: '''Yeah, you're right. '''Keita: '''So Kanchi, you believe in Yo-kai. '''Kanchi: '''N-not at all! '''Keita: '''Right? I mean, Come on, Yokai. '''Kanchi: '''Y-yeah! '''All: '(Laugh) '''Kuma: '''See ya! '''Kanchi: '''Yeah! '''Fumi: '''See you tomorrow! '''Keita: '''Bye! Did I... Say something weird just now? I feel something missing. Whatever. At the Town Paw Patrol has already arrived in Sakura Town '''Skye: '''Wow. We never been to this town. '''Ryder: '''Boy. It's been 3 Years since I left. And then Ryder just bump into Keita '''Keita: '''Careful. '''Ryder: '''Sorry. And then they stop and they look at each other '''Ryder: '''Wait. I know you. '''Keita: '''You're that boy I saw you back at the Playground. 3 Year Ago Keita is a Little and he walking around the Playground and the bump into Ryder who was 7 year old '''Ryder: '''Careful. '''Keita: '''Sorry. And then they stop and they look at each other '''Both: '''Who are you? And then their Parents pick them up they don't know their Names Back to the Present '''Keita: '''I haven't seen you in 3 Years. '''Ryder: '''I left Sakura Town. '''Keita: '''I see. My name is Keita. '''Ryder: '''I'm Ryder. This Marshall, Chase, Zuma, Skye, Rocky and Rubble. '''Keita: '''Nice to meet you. '''Ryder: '''Can we come to your house. '''Keita: Sure. They all went to Keita home and then they saw the Woman hat got so big Rocky: '''What's going on? '''Zuma: '''Everything got so Huge? '''Woman: '''Help me! '''Man: '''Th-thanks! '''Old Lady: '''What a Catch. '''Fish Owner: '''Thanks for your purchase! '''Woman: '''I didn't ask for a big Mog! '''Keita: '''Wh-what! They saw something up there '''Ryder: '''What is that?! '''Keita: '''What's going on? Is it really a Yo-Kai? '''Dekunyan: '''Ah, you look just like them, fuu~r. '''Keita: '''Us!? '''Ryder: '''What do you mean, we're look like them? '''Dakunyan: '''You must be the Dependable Shonen Beat that I've been looking fuu~r. '''Keita: '''Beat? What!? They are running from that Giant Cat and he Wreck the town '''Dakunyan: '''Wait up, fuu~r! Beat! Wait up, fuu~! '''Keita: I'm not Beat! Dekunyan: '''You're the person who become friends with Yo-Kai, fuu~. '''Keita: Yo-Kai? What are you talking about?! Ryder: I have no idea what you just said. Dekunyan: Have you all fuu~rgotten? If that's the case... And then he zap at Keita, Ryder and the Paw Patrol Dekunyan: '''All: '''Yokai. Yo-Kai. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts